warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Boltor Prime
| notes = | introduced = Update 12.4 }} The Boltor Prime is the Prime version of the Boltor projectile rifle, released in Update 12.4. Its bolts' flight time requires compensation, making this weapon more difficult to use at longer ranges. Despite this, the Boltor Prime can easily punish close-range targets. Its high Puncture damage makes it an excellent close-quarters rifle against the Grineer. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High base damage. **Deals high damage; effective against armored targets. *High rate of fire. *Due to its high fire rate and damage, it yields one of the highest sustained single target dps of all primary weapons, the other being the Boar Prime. *Knocks target back on kill, dealing damage to nearby enemies behind the target. *Low Recoil. * and polarities. Disadvantages: *Bolts have a small amount of travel time. *Generally less effective against shields and flesh **Low damage, which is compounded by the damage penalty has against shields **No damage, making it less effective against flesh and Infested. *Low critical chance. *Below-average ammo efficiency in general, especially when used with Speed Trigger. Comparisons: *Boltor Prime, compared to the Boltor: **Higher base damage (55.0 vs. 25.0). ***Higher damage (5.5 vs. 2.5). ***Higher damage (49.5 vs. 20.0). ***Does not have damage (0.0 vs. 2.5). **Higher critical damage (200.0% vs. 150.0%). **Faster rate of fire (10.0 rounds/s vs. 8.8 rounds/s). **Slightly faster reload time (2.4s vs. 2.6s). **Higher accuracy (50.0 vs. 25.0). **Have an extra polarity. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips *Since it has medium ammo economy, mods like Rifle Ammo Mutation or Ammo Drum can be used to gain extra ammo if needed, or alternatively bring along a Team Ammo Restore. *The Boltor Prime has a knockback effect on kill that can be used instead of Punch Through to save an additional mod slot. **The knockback works with Punch Through mods, making a Boltor Prime with Shred or Metal Auger devastating when fired against lines of enemies as it both punches through them and knocks any killed enemies back into the line. Notes *Up until Update 12.4.3, Rifle Ammo Mutation did not work for this gun. *The lack of damage means that Sawtooth Clip will have no effect on this gun. *Boltor Prime has a polarity, which is useful for Cryo Rounds. Unfortunately, the polarity is in the first slot, making it difficult to mod for specific hybrid-pure elemental combos (e.i. Corrosive + Fire) without leaving out the polarity or placing a mod without a matching polarity into the slot. It is recommended to move this polarity elsewhere or replace if you apply Forma your Boltor Prime. Trivia *Boltor Prime is the sixth primed Primary weapon ever released. *Compared to previous Prime weapons, the Boltor and the Boltor Prime have a much closer resemblance to each other. **A possible explanation is the manufacturing faction. The Boltor is a Tenno produced weapon, unlike the Braton, for example. Media Boltor Prime 1.png|Boltor Prime's Original Colors Boltor Prime Color Customization.png|Color customization. Tint 4 seems to have no effect. BoltorPrime_1.jpg|Boltor Prime BoltorPrime_2.jpg|Boltor Prime BoltorPrime_3.jpg|Boltor Prime BoltorPrimePolarity_1.jpg|Polarity Warframe0014.jpg|Boltor Prime BP.jpg|Rhino with Boltor Prime Boltor Prime in codex.jpg Warframe Boltor Prime A Hunt in Warframe Captain Vor meet the new and improved Boltor Prime! A Gay Guy Reviews Boltor Prime, The Penetrator Warframe The BOLTOR PRIME - 2X Forma Build Warframe Boltor Prime Pro Builds 3 Forma Update 12.5.1 Best Warframe Boltor Prime Pro Build See Also *Boltor, its normal, unprimed counterpart. *Prime, the Orokin enhancement to a Warframe or weapon. de:Boltor Prime Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Rifles Category:Prime Category:Tenno Category:Update 12